Eleven
by Determindtowin
Summary: Patrick the Liepard can't remember why he is a part of the organization that he is in. All he knows is that all his life he has been feared from the way that he looks. Will he be able to figure out why he is a part of this organization? Just what else can he steal for intel? Will he ever be able to make any friends?
1. Why Am I Here?

**A/N: This story is based around my first Pokemon gijinka OC's in a world that my friends and I made. I hope that you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why Am I Here?**

"Get up Eleven...get up and start again." The head scientists voice boomed over the loud speaker.

I laid on the ground for a few more seconds before getting up. More and more lately I've been thinking about how different things would have been if I was captured…I wish I could remember my past. How I was before being here…but I couldn't every time I tried to remember before this retched lab I get a headache. The only thing I could remember was my name.

"My name is Patrick damn it not Eleven." I shouted up into the air as I clenched my fists before going back to the start of this test.

Patrick Strife…that is my name…I'm a Liepard gijinka. I was captured and brought here when I was still a Purrloin. I think I was fifteen when I was captured. It's been hell ever since.

"Good job Eleven, you're done for the day." The head scientist said over the speakers.

I scoffed and left the room and went to wandering around the lab trying to get use to the new place. We moved from our original hide out to this new town called DeirSeen Town. We took to abandoned gym that was at the edge of town closer to all the cheaper apartments. Since this place as been abandoned for so many years and the organization hasn't done anything about what the outside looks like, no one in the town noticed us come in. I decided that I wanted to get away from all the obnoxious scientists so I decided to go up into the rafters.

I sat up in the rafters looking at the barcode on my wrist. Eleven, that was my name here, but I know it's not my real name. I don't know what they did to me or how this barcode got on my wrist. I wanted answers, but they would never tell me. Instead I'm a slave to a teenager who doesn't even want to be here. All he does is complain about how his parents made him come here and now he has mine and thirteen's pokeball's and I don't see myself getting at mine any time soon. The last thing I want it to get shoved back into that thing. I don't even understand how they did that. It shouldn't be possible to catch gijinka in a pokeball.

"Eleven…Eleven where are you?" I heard my master calling for me. I looked down at him.

I sighed knowing that if I didn't come to his call the scientists here would punish me. I pulled my sleeve back over my hand and put my thumb back though the hole in my sleeve then jumped down from the rafters and landed where my master was standing not even a minuet ago.

"My name's Patrick. I'm strong enough to have an actual name here." I scoffed putting my right hand in my pocket.

"Right, sorry Patrick." My master laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The kid was always nervous around me. Then again I wasn't surprised I probably intimidated him with how I looked, bright green eyes with silted pupils like a cats, purple hair with two pink strips and yellow spots randomly placed through out, and 6'2" to his 5'7".

"What did you want?" I asked not very amused.

"Right um, some people just brought in a gijinka, they know it's a gijinka, but they are not too sure what pokemon is his gijinka half so um…" He trailed off and looked down at the ground as he fiddled with his fingers.

I sighed and put my free hand on his should which made my master jump a bit, "I'll go interrogate him to figure out what type of gijinka he is." I answered.

"Thank you Patrick. Oh and we have another order, there is a are reports of a gijinka and a Arcanine pokemon running around town and so we have to go and capture the gijinka and possibly the pokemon as well if they are still together." My master finished.

"This won't take long, I'll just piss him off, maybe that will work if none of their other methods have worked on him." I stated.

"They tried brain washing him, but that didn't to anything to him." My master mentioned as he showed me to where this new gijinka was being held.

'If this gijinka is what I'm thinking of then I'm in for a world of pain after pissing him off. I really hope he's not a Metagross Gijinka.' I thought to myself as my master stopped in front of a door.

"He's in here, good luck Patrick." He said opening the door for me.

I walked into the room and was a bit shocked, by the looks of it this guy had to be close to seven feet tall if he was standing up. That's just intimidating to begin with. There were no real noticeable features that gave away what pokemon he was. I couldn't tell if the X across his face was a tattoo or if I was right and he is a Metagross gijinka. There was really only one way to find out though.

"So what are you in for?" I asked him, trying to get him to talk to me.

"What?...You talking to me?" He asked. He had a deep voice that I should have expected, but I was still surprised by it.

"Who else would I be talking to, you're the only other person in the room." I mentioned crossing my arms. "So what are you in for? I was told that they could brain wash you like they could me. So what's your secret?" I just wanted to get straight to the point of me being in here.

"Honestly I don't know. The last thing I remember is being approached by a group of people out on my farm." He stated.

"So you're a farm boy. I would love to hear your back-story and if I remembered mine I'm sure I would probably have a story to tell; but that's not what I'm here for. What gijinka are you?" I commented.

"That I am and it's not to interesting to say. But maybe one day I could tell you but right now is not the time. Also, who says I'm a gijinka?" He responded back.

"Why would someone want to get a tattoo of an X across their face, you know unless you were trying to be rebellious against your parents and decided that scaring your face with a tattoo was the right way to go." I stated walking over to him and examining him.

"Could be a birth mark ya know?" He replied shifting a bit rattling the chains.

"Surprising, you don't seem to be frightened of me. Usually people are because of the way I look." I stated putting my right hand on his left arm. "So if you're a human then if I dig my nails into your skin you should be in pain and begin to bleed." I mentioned.

"You have no control over your look and you haven't done anything to possible frightened me." He said getting up on one knee. "Pain is nothing new to me and if I may say so I would recommend not to do that." He said looking towards me.

"And why is that? If you're a human you'll bleed once my nails puncture your skin and I'll let go." I couldn't help but smirk a bit at him. Ever with him on one knee now he was almost as tall as I was.

"I am not one to sit by when someone wants to hurt me or something close. But I have no control over you so do what you like." He said.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Listen, if I leave this room with out knowing what gijinka you are I'm going to get hurt. These people did something to be where I can't disobey them and I don't want to same thing to happen to you, so I suggest thinking of something quick before they force me to hurt you."

"Not going to lie to you but it would be hard to actually hurt me. That group that attacked me was over ten men." He muttered loud enough for me to hear him as he tried to stand up but was restricted because of the chains. "Now I don't want to see someone hurt because of me so I shall tell you. I am a Metagross." He answered me.

"I thought so. All the weight of a Metagross pokemon just made you taller instead I'm guessing." I commented as I let got of his arm. "The good thing is no matter how hard they try they can't do to you what they did to me. The bad thing is they are starting to get suspicious, I can hear them whispering outside the door." I stated.

"Must be a cat type gijinka and I am thinking towards a dark type just from how you look and your comment earlier. Go leave me before you get yourself hurt." He said going back to leaning over one knee.

"Eleven what is taking so long?" One of the scientists asked walking into the room and I felt my hair start standing on end.

"My name is Patrick damn it, not eleven." I hissed clenching my fists. "You can do anything to him anyways so all of your attempts at trying to capture him are just going to be wasted. Let the guy go." I said.

"So I assume that you know what Gijinka he is?" The scientist asked crossing his arms.

"Yea, and like hell am I going to tell your sorry ass what it is." I spat back.

"Patrick!" I looked back at him and he was looking up at me, "If you won't tell them, then I will. I won't let you get hurt for me. It's just who I am okay?" He stated.

I sighed and looked back at the scientist. "He is a Metagross gijinka, which means all of your attempts of brain washing him like you did me is pointless. He's a super computer." I stated.

"So you do know something about my kind. I am a little surprised to be honest." He said.

I looks back at him and smirked, "If there's one thing that I'm good at it's stealing, I've done it more then once for me to be as good as I am. I am a Liepard gijinka after all."

"And exactly how did you obtain that information on a Metagross?" The scientist questioned.

"I stole it right from under your nose." I answered truthfully.

"Shit. Going to be a fun guy to fight." He whispered under his breath and I was just about to hear it this made me smirk a bit. "Liepards are good at that and how did you guys not know? He works for you doesn't he?"

"I might not remember my past, but I know how to even fool the people I work with." I commented.

The Scientists walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, I had obviously pissed him off. "When did you do that? How much information have you stolen?"

I laughed, "Now what kind of a thief would I be if I told you? That would just ruin all my fun."

"Besides if you hit him you have me to deal with. Oh and you can't control me." He said standing up until the chains became stiff. "So with his information about me out I take I am free to go?"

I was right he was frickin' tall, close to seven feet at least. "What's your name big guy?"

"Oh no you're not free to go anywhere. Eleven here is going to be taking care of you as one part of his punishment. We will find a way to control you. A Metagross is a huge deal. There are not very many Metagorss pokemon to begin with and then finding a gijinka is even more of a rarity." The scientist mentioned.

I grabbed the scientist wrist and dug my claws into his wrist instantly making him let go. "Let the man go free."

"Don't get yourself into more trouble now Patrick." I replied before turning to the scientist. "I have been patient with you since I didn't know why I was here, but now you might want to listen to him."

I let go of the scientist wrist. "No, I will find a way to get this gijinka to be controlled. You are not going anywhere. Eleven you are to be punished for attacking me." He spat at me and then pulled out a small remote and pushed one of the buttons that was on the remote.

It felt like my right wrist was burning from where the barcode tattoo was. I grabbed my wrist in pain. "Stop this or I'm really going to hurt you." I warned.

"I warned you!" *chains rattle* "Ahh." I shout as the chains rip off the wall and I begin to run towards the scientist.

"Eleven stop him." I was ordered and I couldn't do anything against it. My body was moving it's self as I stood in front of the scientist with my arms stretched out protecting the bastard that was doing this to me.

"Knock me out now. Don't ask just do it." I told the Metagross Gijinka.

He grined at me "You should know that a Metagross is more then just a grunt." He said before activating Telekinesis on me and tossing me over to the wall. "Now your turn you." I continued with a little anger in my voice looking at the scientist and pulling my right arm back.

Without wanting to I got back up quickly and grabbed the chain that was connected to the gijinka's arm. "You have to knock me out damn it other wise I'm going to keep protecting the little worm." I told him against and pulled back as hard as I could on the chain.

I stopped him short from attacking the scientist, who I would have liked to happily see him beat the crap out of, but I wasn't able to from whatever they did to me.

"You are fast, but you're not strong enough." The Metagross gijinka stated as he pulled his right arm up and rotated his torso throwing me into the air like I was a baseball.

I was going to hit the ground by the door but was able to twist my body around fast enough to land on my feet instead of my back. I sprinted at him again "I'm going to keep running at you if you don't stop me." I said using Hone Claw to get ready to hit him with an attack.

He stood his ground as I came at him, "I don't want to hurt you Patrick, you seem like a nice guy inside but I'm getting out of here." He said getting ready for the attack.

"I can tell you how to get out, but I would suggest you trying to find it yourself so you don't get over whelmed by the guards that are coming." I mentioned clenching my hand into a fist and hitting him with sucker punch square in the chest.

"Good hit but you will have to do better than that and I shall take you up on that suggestion" He replied as a small grin appeared on his lips "My turn now." He continued as he threw a Bullet Punch back at me.

I took the hit straight in my stomach and staggered back with the wind knocked out of me. Before I could react he must have activated agility and came towards me. "Sorry Patrick. I can see that you are nice guy but I have to do this." He said as he towered over me as I tried to get my breath back.

Before he could hit me with another attack I activated double team and started making illusions of myself. "I don't have time for this!" He shouted before smashing his right knee into the ground sending a Bulldoze shock wave out.

I stumbled from the floor breaking but was able to catch myself against the wall, I looked over at him and I was starting to get my breath back to be able to speak "You're going to have to…." I started to say before I started coughing because if trying to catch my breath. "…stop me from moving." I finally finished leaning against the wall. I didn't know how much more I could take. I was fast, but taking such strong hits was wearing me out quickly.

"I guess I have too." He replied, He must have activated merical eye with out me noticing because he used telekinesis on me and pulled me towards him. I tried to fight it but no matter what I did I couldn't get away from it.

"I hope you don't think of me as a bad person after this Patrick." He said as he locked me in his grasp, "See you around hopefully." He said before hitting our heads together and knocking me out.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**N/A: I hope you all enjoyed this. I know that this is my first Pokemon story, but tell me how I did with it. Would you like me to continue this story?**


	2. What Was That?

**N/A: I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter. Some of the gijinka's that appear in here are some of my friends, because like I said before this is based around a town that my friends and I made up and all of our OC's live in together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's character's except my OC's and this plot.**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Was That?**

"Is Eleven going to be alright?" I heard my master's voice echoed in my head as I felt myself finally coming back to my senses.

"He'll be fine he's starting to wake up again. He was just knocked out cold." One of the female scientists said as my felt my ears twitch.

Everything was in pain. I didn't even want to open my eyes I just wanted to stay right where I was, where ever I was anyways. It felt like I was sitting up. It felt like someone's finger was poking me in the cheek and I let my eyes remain closed and let whoever it was that was poking me to just keep doing it. I was in too much pain to try to stop it.

"Eleven…wake up please." Master said a little quieter as he must have been the one that was poking my cheek.

"You lousy cat get up." I heard that worm of a scientist say to me before feeling a sharp kick to my stomach.

My eyes instantly shot open and I winced in pain and I brought my arms up to clutch my stomach. "That the hell was that for?" I asked trying to keep the pain that was in my voice to a minimum as I glared up at him.

"That was for letting two gijinka get away." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're a real ass you know that." I snickered taking my left arm off of my stomach and slowly starting to get myself up off the floor where that Metagross gijinka must have set me after he knocked me out.

"You're going to go after them and capture the Metagross gijinka again and also capture the one the Vulpix Gijinka that he took with him." The man said.

"And if I refuse?" I said.

The man sighed and pulled out the remote again. "Why can't you be as obedient as Thirteen is. It would make things much easier. Thirteen had a brilliant idea of capturing the Vulpix girl because the girl must have been related to the Ninetails Gijinka. We need that girl as bait." He explained and pushed that damn button again making my wrist burn again and forcing my body to stand up straight.

Despite how much pain I was in I clenched my fists tensing up the muscles in my arms as I glared at the man.

"The pain killers that we had to inject into you should be working soon." The women said holding her clipboard tight against her body as though trying to protect herself.

"Now go and capture those gijinka." The man ordered.

I didn't say anything as I walked past him and started down the hall. Once I got out of this place I knew the pain in my wrist would weaken a bit because of the thickness of the walls in this place.

"Eleven are you going to be okay?" My master asked as he must have ran to catch up to me.

"The name's Patrick kid and I'll be fine. It's only a few bumps and bruises, nothing to worry about. You better stay here so you don't get hurt. Also I'm faster if I go alone." I told him as we made our way to the door.

"But Patrick…" He wined.

I put a hand on his head and messed up his hair a bit. "No buts. I don't want you getting hurt. You'll be fine here, nothing is going to happen." I told him even thought I wasn't making any promises about nothing happening.

"You promise?" He asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

I had to admit that the kid could grow on you when he wasn't complaining. I let my hand slip from his head and let it rest at my side again. "I can't keep that promise. Not with having to go after a Metagross gijinka." I said then quickly left the building and headed out to find the two.

That Gijinka said that he lives on a farm and there is only one farm that I know of that is in this town. I am a gijinka of one of the fastest pokemon, and usually running across town to the country was never really a problem. After taking those hits yesterday though I was still in pain and I felt a little winded from the run. When I finally got to the farm I had to stop and lean against a tree. I could tell that what they gave me was starting to kick in and the pain was subsiding, but it would have been better if it had started working sooner.

"Why do I have to be the only one going after these two? It took more then ten men to take that Metagross down. I'll be lucky if I can even walk after this." I muttered to myself as I moved into the shadows of the buildings on the farm.

After sneaking around for a few minuets I noticed a Vulpix gijinka girl that was running into the field.

"Well there's the girl…now where's the big guy." I muttered and watched as the girl. I ducked into one of the barns to get a better view. I wasn't going to be able to really hear them from this far away, but if they started coming back this way I would be able to hide up in the rafters.

I watched as they chatted about something then unfortunately they started back towards this barn so I ran up the wall and got up into the rafters to hide. But before they got into the barn they turned around and went back out into the field. I didn't hear them again until I heard a tractor start up and come towards the barn.

"After this we go find your brother. I heard the big guy say to the girl as they pulled into the barn. "Now when you pull in make sure you turn the tractor off before you put it in neutral."

"No sound of anything breaking so a success." The Metagross Gijinka said to the girl. "Now let's go find your brother!"

The girl got off his lap and off the tractor. I wasn't going to able to get either of them, especially with the metagross being able to use eagle eye on me to use his psychic abilities on me.

"Don't we have to go back to the house though?" The girl asked.

I watched both of them trying to figure out what exactly how to go about capturing both of them with ease. I lightly bit my lip and listened to their conversation.

"Just to grab something to drink on our way to town."

"Sounds good. Thank you again Ross." The girl smiled up at him.

So that's what his name was. Too bad this was the way that I had to find out.

"Your Welcome." He answered as they walked out of the barn.

I waited a minuet or two before I started to follow them just to give myself some space between us so that I could try to figure out a plan on how I was going to capture them… her.

'_God what did I get myself into?'_ I thought as I hid in the shadows following them into town.

I followed them into town and I was lucky that Ross didn't notice me because I had a couple of close calls on the way. But we were getting close to the café that the girl was talking about on the way to town and it was now or never if I was going to be able to at least get the girl to take back with me.

I took a couple of deep breaths then sprinted towards them. I was about to grab the girl when I looked over at Ross and saw his fist quickly coming at me. I couldn't dodge his bullet punch, which hit me square in the chest and I went flying through the window of the cafe that I was next to. I crashed into a table that was across the café and I started coughing trying to get my breath back.

'_I didn't see that coming.'_ I thought to myself.

I started getting up holding my chest as Ross walked into the café and he cracked his neck.

"Brother!" The girl exclaimed and I saw her run over to a nintales gijinka and hug him.

"Remember Patrick, I'm smarter then you think." Ross said.

"I'm aware, but you don't understand, I'm going to be in serious trouble if I don't bring at least one of you back with me to the labs. And no offence but the girl was an easier target then you." I stated using hone claws in order to attack him.

I heard a glass tap on a table close by and I looked over to see a Gallade gijinka standing next to me. "No one is going to be taking that young lady anywhere." He stated flicking the top of his fedora up so I can see his eyes and taking off his jacket.

"And what if I say I'm going to anyways." I mentioned and used Night Slash to try to get him to back off, but accidently hit him. _'Shit, if he has justified I just screwed my self over even worse from using a dark type to hit him.'_ I thought as I took a step away.

The Gallade Gijinka started rolling his shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes, "Your fight is with me, leave them out of it Patrick." Ross spoke up.

"You would have been better off not hitting me with bullet punch when I was going for the girl." I commented and used double team to distract everyone as I went for the girl.

The Gallade Gijinka teleported between me and the vulpix girl and then before I could get around him he hit me with Drain punch stopping my double team move and knocking me back into Ross who wrapped his arms in a chock hold around my neck and I remember feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head before passing out.

"_Patrick what are you doing get down from that tree branch we need to get back to training." Everything was fuzzy I blinked a few times before looking down at who said that to me. It was a Zangoose gijinka…did I know him?_

"_What's the point in all of this?" I sighed and looked back up at the branches above me and watched the leaves blow gently in the breeze._

"_The point is that we need to take over the family business when we get older. You know that your parents don't want your sisters to get involved." He responded back._

_I didn't respond to him and kept looking up at the leaves…I knew him who was he…_

"_Patrick are you listening to me?" I looked back down at him and nodded. He knew my name…but who was he…_

_He sighed and shook his head, "Honestly Patrick you really need to grow out of this loner stage your in and keep up with your training. I hope you grow out of it when we get older." He said._

"_I'm already two levels ahead of you Zane so why are you nit picking." This…is this…a memory…from before I was taken to the labs and ended up where I am now…_

"_T-That's not the point." I looked down and smiled at him._

"_Then why are you blushing?" I laughed as he fumbled over his words._

_This is a memory…I have a connection with this person but who is he? I looked around and it looked like everything was going further away…that memory…I want to stay there just a little longer._

"_No wait…" I shouted but no one heard me I was just falling into darkness._

"He's coming to…" I heard a man's voice echo in my head.

My eye lids felt heavy and the feeling like I was hit by a truck was back. I didn't want to open my eyes I just wanted to go back to that memory…was is a memory or a dream? When my vision cleared I was able to focus on my lap.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly lifting my head up to look up at who was standing around me.

I noticed Ross right off the bat and he was the only one that I knew the name of. Then there were two girls the one that I was after and a Skamory Gijinka girl.

"Your in Vanelli café." The Skamory girl answered with a bit of a sigh. "I had to close the café for the day because of all the damage that was done."

I looked around there were some table that were broken and then biggest thing was the floor being cracked and the window that I came flying through. I felt a tightness around my arms and torso and looked down. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

"You were after my little sister." The male ninetales gijinka mentioned.

That's right I was supposed to bring her back to the lab…

"Do you remember anything?" I turned my head a bit to quickly towards where Ross was standing and I felt a bit dizzy.

"I do…" I answered with a slight nod.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"You zen headbutting me for a second time in one day." I stated.

"Sorry about that. It was the only way." Ross commented.

"Why are you after Ventus little sister and Ross?" The gallade gijinka asked me. His voice was smooth like silk and would easily have any female fall head over heads for him.

I just looked at him and didn't answer…I didn't know what the best way to answer was actually…I wish I had a good answer.

"Why won't you answer?" The ninetales who must have been Ventus asked me.

"I can't…" I muttered and looked down at my lap.

"Why not?" I heard footsteps from Where Ventus was standing and I looked up to see him in front of me. "Why can't you answer?"

"Ven calm down." The Skamory said.

"I want to know why he's after my little sister." He grabbed my jacket and what little bit of my torso that wasn't strapped to the chair towards him. "Answer me damn it."

"I have to because those were my orders. I can't disobey them. I'm being forced to do what I do. Are you happy now?" I shouted at him.

There was a silence that fell between all of us and the kid that's been sitting a little bit away from everyone broke the silence.

"He's telling the truth." He said I looked over at him and right away noticed the haze in his eyes…the kid was blind…but he was a Pidgeotto gijinka.

"Peter…" Vali said looking over at him.

"In his words…he's telling the truth." He said.

"If you want proof then look at my left wrist…there's a barcode there…my number is Eleven…"I answered as Ventus let go of my shirt and I leaned back in the chair again.

"Back at the labs…you said something about brain washing. Do you mind me asking what happened to you?" Ross asked grabbing a chair and sitting down. Even with him sitting in a chair I had to look up to him.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the chapter sorry it took so long to get up I wish that I could get more motivation to write the chapters for my stories. I promise I'll try to be a bit more active with writing my stories. **


End file.
